Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to operational amplifiers.
Description of the Related Technology
An operational amplifier (op-amp) is an amplifier designed for use with external feedback elements to perform a variety of functions or operations. In one application several op-amps are arranged to serve as an instrumentation amplifier. In another application an op-amp is used to create a stable reference voltage. In yet another application, an op-amp is used to buffer a high-frequency signal.